


Moonlight

by orphan_account



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Moonlight

The first kit is acornkit his fur is brown with black spots yellow paws and his eyes are amber his siblings are baykit, cherrykit, and duckkit also his mother is leopardfur and his dad is tigerclaw  
The second kit is baykit his fur is yellow with orange spots and his eyes are brown his siblings are cherrykit, duckkit, and acornkit also his dad is tigerclaw and his mom is leopardfur   
The third kit is cherrykit her fur is yellow with orange stripes and her eyes are yellow her siblings are baykit, duckkit, and acornkit also her mother was leopardfur and her dad is tigerclaw  
The fourth kit is duckkit his fur is brown with black spots orange paws and his eyes are red his siblings are baykit, cherrykit, and duckkit also his mother is leopardfur and his dad is tigerclaw


End file.
